


Shopping.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [4]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV), 아이랜드 | I-Land
Genre: Daniel said wheeeeee, For some reason K and Popcorn matter a lot to me, Gen, Hanbin said ohmygoshstoprunning, It's missing Choi Seon hours, LET'S BULTAOREUNE MNET, Niki said wheeeeeee, Sorry not sorry for the Mean Girl References, Why do I end up every single piece with a hug?, crackheads everywhere, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Shopping/ˈʃɒp.ɪŋ/noun1.the activity of buying things from shops.2.goods that you have bought from shops, especially food.
Relationships: OT6 & Choi Seon, OT6: Team Dive Into You
Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876765
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Somin said 'Selfish, I will never be enough' and I,,, felt that. Checkout KARD's Gunshot y'all because it's an amazing co-ed group who deserves their first win! The whole mini-album comeback is iconic, lemme tell you.
> 
> Also, this was born out of a need to celebrate Team Dive Into You after the criticism of the PDs which I didn't agree with. Nothing, absolutely nothing against Team Flicker. Stan OT23 ✊

" _Get in loosers, we're going shopping!_ " Jay yelled, poking his head out of the white minivan.

Niki blinked, utterly confused and glanced towards Taki, who merely shook his head in confusion. Now, most people would expect Daniel to be the one to grasp that reference. Which he did, but his amused smile for a reaction hardly lived up to Sunoo and Hanbin respectively yelling: " _YOU GO GLENN COCO!_ " and " _I'VE GOT A BIG FAT LESBIAN CRUSH ON YOU!_ " before rushing into the vehicle.

Daniel merely sighed softly at the sheer horror that passed in the fellow maknaes' gaze and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, bringing them close to him as he led them towards the car. "Remember: The hyungs are not crazy. Just excitable. And it's our duty to make the group look cute enough to get away with doing weird shit _._ "

"I don't know cute, I'm a stoic mass of sheer determination and—" Niki blinked. "There's a window on the roof!" In a second, his whole face lit up and he eagerly climbed in, a genuine brightness in his face.

Taki chuckled and turned to Daniel. The two shared a knowing glance and climbed in the van to find Niki and Sunoo excitedly tugging each other's arm as they watched the window slide open. Hanbin was hiding his laughter behind his hand, watching the two with a fond awe. While Jay looked absolutely in his element, legs crossed as he leaned back in his seat, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. The van slowly took off, and those who hadn't yet took it as their cue to put on their seatbelts. "Are we really going shopping?" Taki asked.

Jay hummed in agreement. "Grocery shopping. I even have a list." He retrieved the small piece of paper and held it out to be read.

"This just says ' _Heesung's toothpaste_ ', then ' _ah yeah, remember to ask Heesung about his toothpaste_ ', hyung." Daniel pointed out.

"He does have really white teeth." Sunoo pointed out.

"Certainly brighter than my future." Niki agreed.

"Says the guy who was performing as a backup dancer for SHINee when he was ten." Taki pointed out, brows furrowing as his lips curled in a pout.

Niki leant back in his seat, heaving a dramatic sigh. Sunoo smiled, glad to see he was having a bit of an influence on that kid. "My best days are behind me already. Tis life." The dance prodigy theatrically declared.

"Please, you're like a fœtus. You haven't seen enough days to decide which one is the best yet." Jay commented, without looking up from his phone. "I have been texting Sunghoon for an actual grocery list but all I get is popcorn and pizza Avolo." He narrowed his eyes, then looked up at the group. They glanced at one another for a second before going: "K." Another message arrived. And Jay read it aloud. "Vegetables would be great too. Carrots, spinach, beans. Don't be shy, they don't bite. But I will if you don't bring me back popcorn. Have a lovely day _Jay hyung~_ " He scoffed. "Ah, I was waiting for it, here's the australian addition: If you can find Vegemite, you'll be my savior."

"This sounds incredibly chaotic." Hanbin spoke, brows creasing a little as his gaze shot up in confusion.

"Why can I hear each of their voice in my head?" Niki asked, shuddering.

Daniel reached out to pat his shoulder. "Congratulations, you have struck deep and meaningful friendships."

"That's awful. What's the cure? How do I go back to not caring?" Niki asked, thoroughly put out by that discovery.

"You can't. They now live in your heart." Sunoo spoke, leaning to the side to press his head to Niki's. "And in your head rent free." He added, making the other's eyes widen.

"You're all aware we still don't have a viable grocery list, right?" Taki asked, a little concerned.

"What? Popcorn, vegetables and Vegemite sounds like a solid grocery list to me." Jay replied. "It won't even take us long."

"Have you, have you ever been grocery shopping before?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're aware nobody can live on popcorn, spinach and vegemite, right?"

"Of course." Jay replied. "But we've got a ton of ramyun noodles still. We don't even really need to go grocery shopping."

"I'm fairly sure we ran out of bananas and water bottles." Hanbin pointed out.

"Geonu used to love bananas..." Daniel sighed softly.

"Geonu also isn't dead and probably still does." Sunoo pointed out. "As self appointed drama queen, I think sometimes, you just gotta keep it a little lighter, Daniel, baby." He reached across Niki to pinch their maknae's cheek. "I know it's hard for you, but you're still here. And you'll show him that you deserve that spot."

"All of us deserve it." Jay agreed. "That's why we're gonna claim them spots one to six to show them how it's done."

"I'd look so good with a badge, let me tell you." Niki pointed out, brushing up the space where a badge should be.

"God, we really need Heesung's toothpaste because if I get a badge I'll be smiling all the time." Hanbin said, his smile widening already.

"Harder than now?" Taki asked, grinning in return.

"Harder and brighter." Hanbin replied with a determined nod.

"This sounds unexpectedly threatening." Niki pointed out, earning himself a peek at Hanbin's stuck out tongue. "Ah yes, this is the so called maturity that comes with age."

"Please," Sunoo rolled his eyes. "we all know Daniel is the most composed here."

"I'd be offended if I didn't wholeheartedly agree." Jay declared, as the door of the van slid open to reveal the impressive parking of a chain store.

"Dibbs to ride in the shopping cart!" Daniel called, rushing towards the rows of poorly assembled shopping carts.

"Whose gonna tell him he's too tall?" Niki asked, the hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

"Nobody." Taki replied.

"Yeah, Daniel is our baby. Gigantic but baby. And if he wants to ride the damn cart, he will." Sunoo declared, leaving little room to discussion.

"People will stare."

"And we'll give them something to look at. Cos we servin' today." Jay replied, clasping a hand on Niki's shoulder. "Come on children, let's buy bananas and water."

"And popcorn!" Taki reminded.

"And vegetables." Hanbin finished. "Maybe some meat too. To fancy up the noodles."

"I like your thinking." Jay told the oldest hyung as they approached the shopping carts.

Daniel had already chosen one and was ready to climb in. Niki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, and decided to push the damn cart, ready to glare at whomever dared looking at them funny. Because Daniel was a close friend, and apparently that meant his smile was worth trying to maintain or something. And also, he could take off running to hear him scream a little.

Hanbin, being a responsible adult, rushed after them while Taki, Jay and Sunoo decided to take their time. They'd catch up, eventually. Hopefully after the mess.

"Seon hyung?"

The male blinked, dropping the bag of crisps he'd been munching on back in his cart to come face to face with a grinning Jay. The male chewed on his mouthful, the tip of his ears reddening and coughed up a little in an attempt to regain some composure. "Ah, _yaedura_." He chuckled. "How have you been doing?"

"We've been well, thank you, hyung." Taki replied, already moving forwards with the hope of getting a hug out of a familiar face.

Seon was a little bit awkward about it, but he ruffled the top of the other's head. "It's good to know." He earnestly replied, a fondness settling in his gaze. "But what brought you all here?"

"Huh, popcorn, vegetables, vegemites and bananas, I think." Sunoo replied. "Ah yeah, water and Heesung's toothpaste too!"

Seon scrunched up his nose. "That charcoal thing doesn't taste really good."

"You know what toothpaste he uses?!" Jay asked, all but gasping out of sheer shock.

"Well, yes." Seon simply replied. "I tried it once. I don't know how he uses it twice to three times a day."

Jay gently gripped his arm. "Please, hyung, show us."

The store's speaker's unpleasantly creaked into use. " ** _1, 2, 1, 2, this is Niki for Hanbin hyung, you're so slow you'll never catch us!_** "

Seon's eyes widened as he heard the announcement made in the whole store. His eyes fell on Jay, who just shrugged. Sunoo was hiding his laughter behind his hand. "Ah, I see." Gently, he untangled himself from Jay. "Good luck with that kids." With a final nod, the male walked away, leaving the three teens to their own device. For approximately ten seconds before he spun back on his heels. "Alright, I'll show you the toothpaste if you manage to get your hands on Niki, whomever he's with and Hanbin as well as your whole grocery list."

Taki's face lit up. "Does that mean you'll be spending some time with us?"

"I..." Seon's brows creased together. "I..." He squeezed his eyes shut, nose scrunching up. "I suppose so." Because he felt attached. And partially responsible. And also too fucking exhausted for that nonsense but nobody seemed to care.

It took them twenty three minutes to locate Niki and a shrieking Daniel. Eight more to find Hanbin. Then five to find Taki, who they'd lost in the multimedia section. The kid had been drawn to a movie with Gong Yoo. Nobody faulted him. It's Gong Yoo ✨

It took fourty agonizingly long minutes to go through the shopping list. And ten were lost trying to establish the difference between fruits and vegetables.

"Okay, but what about nuts?" Daniel asked.

Seon's eyes rolled so far up, he feared they'd get stuck for a second.

"You're driving me, nuts." Sunoo replied, putting a small bag of peanuts inside their cart.

"That was so bad even Jake hyung wouldn't have dared. And I spend my nights with him, he never misses an occasion to make a bad joke." Niki intervened.

"Yeah, but I'm cuter." Sunoo replied. At that, most people merely nodded.

"Huh guys, are Marmite and Vegemite the same thing?" Taki asked, holding a small jar of each in his hands.

"I don't even know what either of those are." Seon replied.

"Marmite's cheaper though." Taki pointed out.

"Both are disgusting anyway. But," Jay paused. "Jake asked for Vegemite so let's be mindful and get him the expensive jar or gooey salt flavored mud."

"Uh... sure." Taki said.

"Wouldn't that require white bread too?" Hanbin asked. "Or can he put on breadsticks? Because we're going to Pizza Avolo, right?"

Daniel hummed a little. "Yeah, bread is probably the wisest choice. I wouldn't let him ruin a single breadstick with that."

"Agreed." Jay said.

"If we're getting white bread, can we get Nutella?" Niki asked, a glint of hope in his case.

"Not Nutella." Seon said. "Let's just be a little mindful of the planet here. But we can get another chocolate spread. Or some jam."

"Oh yes, cranberry jam is the best." Jay said.

"What? Cranberries don't even taste good." Sunoo argued.

"You don't taste good." Jay shot back.

"I don't like the direction that this is taking." Daniel mumbled softly.

And Hanbin brought a finger to Sunoo's lips before he could let out the retort that made him smile already. "We're in public."

"Hi public!" Sunoo went on, waving around to no one in particular.

Seon reached out for his abandoned bag of crisps to find it gone, and strangely enough, or not, Niki was currently munching on some chips. He merely sighed. "I should have seen it coming." He cleared his throat. "Alrightyo kids, let's go get the white bread, then the toothpaste and we're out of here."

"Dae hyung!" They all went in unison. Seon genuinely considered crying for a hot second, but just smiled instead. Good kids.

It took them ten minutes to agree on which brand of bread to pick. And the final decision was to test out three different ones. Jay claimed that Vegemite wasn't worth the effort. Hanbin stopped Sunoo before he could comment on the cranberry jam at Daniel's feet. The toothpaste took approximately three times to find. And off they were to the counter.

Daniel still didn't leave the cart as they got the items out, and Niki didn't even have to use his glare to deter the cashier. The young woman simply didn't seem paid enough to care. That or she was too exhausted. Perhaps both. Seon insisted to accompany them back to their van, planning to take responsibility until the very end.

That earned him particularly suffocating hugs from six very determined young men. And a poor attempt at stealing his wallet. People shouldn't trust Sunoo's cuteness half as much as they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream KARD's Gunshot! Let's give them their first win before J.Seph enrolls :(


End file.
